


The Mamas & The Papas

by Stormsong



Series: And Children's Dreams [4]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Supernatural
Genre: Background Relationships, Domestic, Don't copy to another site, Eldritch Bunker - Freeform, Family, Family Feels, Gabriel (Supernatural) is Loki, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormsong/pseuds/Stormsong
Summary: In fits and starts Sam and Gabriel talk about their future and what it means to have and be a family.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: And Children's Dreams [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681681
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	The Mamas & The Papas

**Author's Note:**

> The song titles have nothing to do with the fic. I just needed an easy way to name the chapters
> 
> Also...this fic went somewhere I did not expect... _besides_ becoming a multi chapter fic.... But maybe that's what I get for letting virtual dice make my desicions when I got stuck.... So I'll be posting the chapters for this fic from today until June 21st.

Sam was sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee and staring at the vase of bright tulips. Every table that Sam had seen so far had a different bouquet of spring flowers. There were no other surprises so far, but Sam still kept a wary eye as he moved through the bunker that morning. He had even double checked the coffee grounds to make sure they were really coffee grounds. So far everything appeared to be exactly what it was.

Gabriel appeared in the seat across from Sam.

“Where have you been this morning?” Sam asked. Sam hadn’t been surprised to wake up alone. It happened sometimes. With Gabriel being an archangel and all, Sam wouldn’t expect Gabriel to be by his side all night long, not when angels didn’t need to sleep.

“Eh, around,” Gabe said dismissively with a lazy wave of his hand. A plate with an omelette appeared in front of Sam. Sam picked up a fork that had appeared beside the plate and cut into the omelette; which revealed spinach, mushrooms, and cheese inside.

Sam took a bite. “Mmmm, perfect, Gabe.”

“Only the best for my Samshine,” Gabe grinned.

Silence fell between them as Sam ate breakfast.

Gabriel looked the way Sam felt, preoccupied. Sam had been doing quite a bit of thinking lately. Between the stranger than usual things that were still happening around the bunker and Dean’s comment about retiring Sam had had a lot to think about. But nothing had come of those thoughts as of yet.

Sam sighed and pushed away his empty plate.

Gabriel asked, “What’s on your mind, Samshine?”

“The strange things going on in the bunker, but mostly about the future,” Sam replied.

“What about the future?” Gabriel put his arms on the table and leaned forward.

“About what Dean said, about retiring,” Sam answered. Suddenly Gabe cocked his head, not the way he sometimes shared with Cas, but like he could hear something that Sam couldn’t.

Sam asked, “What’s up?”

“Mm...not sure,” Gabe said, turning his attention back on Sam. “You were saying about the future and retiring?”

“Um...yeah….” Sam shrugged one shoulder. He wasn’t sure how to lay his thoughts out for Gabe, but he had to try. “What if we, me and you, started a family? Would you -” Sam didn’t get to finish the sentence.

Abruptly Gabriel vanished.

Sam sat a moment longer, just blinking and staring at the vacated space.

Sam sat there long enough for Dean to shuffle in wearing nothing more than his dead guy robe and a pair of boxers.

“Where’s Cas?” Sam asked as he watched Dean pour himself a cup of coffee. Cas often came to the kitchen with Dean when the older Winchester got up for the day.

“Strangest thing happened,” Dean replied as he poked his head into the fridge. “Gabe popped up as we left the bedroom and said he needed Cas right away. Gabe whispered something in Cas’ ear and they flew away. But like after Cas gave Gabe this surprised look. Like I’ve never seen Cas so shocked at something. You know how his face is. All stoic like.” As Dean spoke Sam watched him heat a frying pan and begin cooking bacon.

“Odd,” Sam commented. “I wonder what Gabriel said to him….” He looked down at his empty cup like it might hold answers where there used to be coffee. Did what Gabriel said to Cas have anything to do with what Sam said? Or to do with whatever had Gabriel looking so preoccupied?

He must have been staring at his empty cup quite awhile, ‘cause the next thing he knew Dean was setting a plate of bacon and eggs on the table.

“What’s got you so pensive and pouty?” Dean asked as he sat in the same place Gabriel had occupied.

Sam glared at his older brother and kept his silence. Dean shrugged and dug into his breakfast.

As the morning turned into afternoon Sam did some laundry, inventoried the weapons in the Impala’s trunk, and sat down in the library with his laptop to look for a hunt. By 3pm Sam couldn’t keep his mind from wandering towards that morning. If Gabe really didn’t want to start a family with Sam then he could have just said so.

By 4pm Cas had returned back to the bunker. Alone.

Cas appeared standing next to Dean. “Hello, Dean,” he said lower, rougher than his usual gruff tone.

Dean’s head went up so fast Sam was sure his brother gave himself whiplash. Not that Dean seemed to care. “Hey, yourself,” Dean’s lips curled up. “Did everything go well with whatever Gabe wanted?”

Sam would have gotten up and walked away from the blatant flirting, if it weren’t for Dean asking about Gabriel.

Castiel hummed. “I think it went well, but only time will tell us for sure.” He bent close to Dean’s ear, but barely lowered his voice. Sam could still hear from where he was sitting. “How about me and you take the Impala and go for a long drive?”

Dean’s eyes went wide and he shifted in his seat. “Yeah, alright,” he said, his voice having gone rough.

“We should go right now, Dean,” Cas told him after straightening up.

Dean cleared his throat. “Oh, um, yeah, Cas.” He stood up and left everything, the gun he was cleaning and all its parts, on the table. The two of them left the room hand in hand.

Sam rolled his eyes as he stood and walked over to where Dean left the gun in pieces. In seconds he had the gun put back together, and in a brief moment Sam had everything else cleaned and put away.

He was about to go back to his laptop and continue searching for a case when he saw that his chair was already occupied.

“Gabe, w-” Sam cut himself off before he could finish. He wasn’t even sure how he would have finished that. Where did you go? Why did you leave? Was it something I said? If he asked any of those questions did he want to know the answers?

Gabe crooked a finger. “Come here, Sam.” No nickname. That alone told Sam that whatever Gabe wanted it was going to be serious.

Somewhat hesitantly Sam took the seat next to Gabriel.

Gabe smiled weakly. “I’m sorry for taking off like that, Samshine. I realize how that must’ve looked, and I don't have an excuse.”

Sam took one of Gabe’s hands in his. He could tell that Gabriel had something he wanted to tell him, but was feeling as hestant as Sam was about hearing it. “Tell me,” was all he said.

Gabe grimaced. “How do you even tell your boyfriend that you have secret kids that you’ve had to keep hidden for centuries because everyone wants them dead because they think the kids are too powerful and will bring about the end of the world?”

Sam blinked at his archangel boyfriend for a few seconds. “Um...like that?”

Gabe opened his mouth, paused, and closed it again with a slight moue of his lips. It was so cute that Sam leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek.

A thought occurred to Sam. “How does Cas fit into that?”

“Cas? Oh, well, I needed him to help me to create some very specific safeguards for the bunker. You know...so I could bring them here and make sure they would be safe.”

This time it was Sam’s turn to open his mouth and not say anything. He did that a few times before he closed and left it closed. Finally Sam managed to say, “You want to bring them here?”

“If that’s alright with you,” Gabe replied, kind of like Sam’s answer was no big deal. Sam saw through it, but was too caught up in what was in his own head.

“Will they...will they live here?” Sam found himself asking. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that. The part of him that wanted a family with Gabriel was…. Confused. Torn. Gabe’s kids were...well, Gabe’s kids; and Sam wanted a family with Gabe, yeah, but… “Will they accept me? I mean me being with you? I’m human and you’re not… And a hunter, besides.”

Sam might have kept going if Gabe hadn’t stopped him with a finger to Sam’s lips.

But Sam had one more thing to say. He pulled Gabe’s hand down. “Would they even want to live here?”

Gabe cupped Sam’s cheeks. “One thing at a time, Sam.” He kissed Sam on the lips. When he pulled back he smirked and said, “Besides, my eldest three are too grown up to want to live with their dad.”


End file.
